A tray lock device is used for a baby car or a baby seat. In the conventional tray lock device it can be generally classified as two types. The first type referring to FIG. 1. is a simple connecting device, comprising connecting means A extending in the end of the tray lock device, provided with a semi-circular concave shape portion B for connecting it with a tubular support C of the baby car or the baby seat in such a manner to achieve the purpose of the fixation. The second type, referring to FIG. 2, is a tray lock device comprising pulling means 22 provided on the middle bottom section of the tray 21 for pulling a fastening means 23 provided in the front end of the extended tubular support 24, such that the front end of the tubular support 24 goes into a fastening hole 25 of a base portion 26 by pulling the pulling means 22, and while being in the fastening position of the fastening hole 25, the fastening means 23 connects with a fastening slot 27 of the fastening hole 25 for achieving the goal of the connection. For the disconnecting operation for the second type tray lock device, it requires pulling the pulling means 22 for enabling the fastening means 23 to depart from the fastening slot 27. These two tray lock devices both have their disadvantages. For the first type of the tray lock device, except for its convenience, it tends to have a bad connection effect for its simple connecting structure. As to the second type tray lock device, although it performs a better effect for the connection, since it is not easy to make sure whether or not the fastening means 23 with the fastening slot 27, the tray will have a risk of falling down as well as the complicated operation. Therefore, there is a requirement for the tray lock device to being setup easily and to connecting tightly without any risk.
The present application is for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior two conventional tray lock devices, such that the tray lock device of the present application can be setup easily and connects tightly without any risk. In addition the merit of the present application also includes a capability of easily rotating, assembling disassembling. Further, the present application will prevent the tray from falling down from the fastening support during the rotation of the locking means. Also, the structure of the present application has an excellent capability for a static large weight.